Bleach Soul Legacy
by wolfrunnerable12
Summary: Picks up from the end of Episode 366. It's been twenty years since Ichigo defeated Kugo Ginjo and decided to remain a Substitute Soul Reaper, now he and the gang have moved on to start families and whole new lives in this time of peace. But when a new thr


**EDITED CHAPTER!**

**First chapter! Yeah! I need you guys to do me a favor and let me know what you all think by posting a review for me okay? This is going to be my first Bleach fiction so please only constructive criticism allowed if you have something negative to say. I hope you all enjoy this though!~**

"Ichigo Kurosaki. You fought admirably."

The orange haired Soul Reaper blinked before grinning shaking his head, as he stepped into the meeting. All thirteen Squad Captains, including the Head Captain Yamamoto at the head of the formation, kept their curious gazes fixed on him. He heard Renji and Rukia fallow into the room behind him before they stopped and knelt a ways back having been allowed to stay in on the Captain's Meeting. "Oh, let's forget about that. I didn't come here today to be praised for my efforts.", Ichigo said when the bearded Head Captain started to praise him for his victory, "I came here about Ginjo's body you had Renji retrieve...I want to take it back to the World Of The Living and give it a proper burial."

"Are you crazy?", came a familiar voice drawing the Substitute's attention to one of the Captains walking out into the middle of the floor with cropped blond hair. The blond Captain stopped and turned facing Ichigo, "Do you realize what you're asking?"

Ichigo eyed the man, "Shinji?"

A women with short black hair walked out of the line up joining the Vizard in the center of the room. "He's right.", she said with narrowed suspicious eyes that Ichigo had come to expect from the Squad Two Captain and Stealth Force Commander, "The man is a heinous villain who stole the powers of many Soul Reapers and murdered them one after the other! How could you-!"

"That's not what I meant.", Shinji cut Soifon off, "Listen Ichigo, the guy messed up your family and friends. Can you forgive a guy like that? Or rather...should you?"

"It's not about forgiveness.", said the Substitute in a firm measured tone as he locked eyes with the assembled Captains, "My friends and family are back to the way they were. I'm still alive and he's just a Substitute Soul Reaper."

Yamamoto eyed the orange haired Soul Reaper, "Ichigo Kurosaki, am I to assume you said those words after considering all of the ramifications?"

Ichigo laughed shaking his head shrugging nonchalantly, "Screw the ramifications! I simply want to do for him as a fellow Substitute Soul Reaper since I'm going to continue to be one." The black clad man grinned upon his the last part of his statement. .

"What?!", asked Yamamoto.

"So that's it.", smirked Shinji seemingly satisfied as he reclaimed his place between Rose and Sajin with the other gathered Squad Captains.

The Head Captain hit the floor with the end of his cane, "I will grant your request.", he announced.

"Okay then I guess I'll be going", said Ichigo turning around to leave the meeting. But when the orange spiky haired Substitute reached the doorway he paused reaching into his pocket to hold up his Substitute Soul Reaper Badge for the two Lieutenants and the thirteen Squad Captains to see, "Oh by the way from now on, when a Soul Reaper comes to Karakura Town, at least let them know that this is a Combat Pass."

_-20 Years Later, Present Time, Soul Society, Seireitei, Squad One Barracks-_

The orange haired man stepped into the hall looking around with an amused glint in his eyes at the sight of the familiar but changed room. Aside from the large table that now graced the center of the room and cushions that lined each side as well as two at each end. There were more then usual because there would be more heads in attendance this time around then normal. This meeting wouldn't be like any other in the past, it would be a totally new experience. Hearing footsteps behind him, the Soul Reaper turned around in time to lock amused brown with searching violet he knew too well.

"Ichigo whats going on? One minute you're the first one waiting by the Senkaimon for our guests and the next you Flash Step here. It won't be long before they arrive and they'll be expecting us to be there to greet them.", a women wearing a Lieutenant's badge on her arm said stopping when she neared the Substitute. She had to admit this was strange of the man and it was starting to worry.

"Rukia you can stop acting like this is just another Captain's Meeting and nothings going on. We both know each other better then that by now, I can tell your worried about this...about them.", said Ichigo. The truth was the orange haired man didn't leave the gate for no reason, he had recognized the Squad Thirteen Lieutenant was troubled since they left home for the spirit world. Of course that didn't mean that Ichigo didn't share those same feelings of apprehension, but he was just thankful he'd learned how to keep things hidden from his early days as a Substitute Soul Reaper.

Rukia's expression darkened noticeably at her husband's words,"Like you don't feel the same way? We're not the only ones either, Uryu is about as good at hiding his feelings as you are and, according to him, Orihime has been silent ever since this meeting was announced. Even brother has been on edge lately and you've seen how calm he is even under the harshest circumstances."

"That's true, Byakuya has always been able to keep his head even in the middle of a fight. Don't you think I'm just a little bit better at keeping my feelings in check then Uryu over the years though?", agreed Ichigo adding the last part with a little levity.

"This isn't the time for butting heads, this is serious.", replied Rukia with a snap to her tone and frustrated tears starting to cloud her eyesight,"If something goes wrong we're not the ones that'll pay the price for a mistake this time Ichigo! They are...she is! After everything, if this fails and we loose her then the outcome of the battle will be meaningless! Sending the kids into this to begin with is foolish but sending them in blind is worse, we should be the ones doing this not them!" The black haired women's body started to shake as the tears fell steadily down her cheeks at the thought making her grip her arms in angry fists.

Ichigo took a step forward wrapping his arms tightly around the crying Rukia drawing her close to him. The spiky head Substitute kept one hand gently behind the back of his wife's head, while the other was wrapped around the small of her back letting her empty her tears onto his Shihaksho. Ichigo rested his chin lightly on the top of Rukia's head staring over her out the opened door to the barracks. "Don't worry Rukia, we're not going to loose her I promise. There's no way either of us is going to let that happen."


End file.
